


[Vidfic] Theatre of Coolty

by NakedBee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Four Dirks In Search Of an Author”<br/>“The Unbearable Lightness of Being Four Dirks”<br/>“Dirkencrantz And Gildensdirk And Two Other Dirks Are Dead”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vidfic] Theatre of Coolty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [THEATRE OF COOLTY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275858) by [Duckface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface). 



> I had a really fun time making this. I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> (also, if anyone has a need for a couple dozen identical pink Barbie-scale chairs, let me know - I am currently well-stocked in that department)

Watch on YouTube: <https://youtu.be/aIavjRkRKT0>


End file.
